L'interêt du passé
by Titegaya
Summary: /Futur Slash/ Quand le seul espoir réside dans le passé... 1 chap/mois, maintenant, désolée !
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà une nouvelle histoire ! Déjà trois chapitres d'écrits. Je suis bien inspiré. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle contiendra. Pour l'instant, ce chapitre n'est qu'un prologue, ne vous inquiétez pas de sa très courte longueur. Les autres devraient être plus longs, bien que j'ai du mal à écrire des chapitres de plus d'une page word.

Alors, la fiche d'identité :

Titre : L'intérêt du passé.

Auteur : Titegaya

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, comme chacun le sait. Sauf l'histoire en elle-même.

Résumé : Quand le seul espoir est de retourner à la source des ennuis.

Avertissements : Slash futur - vous découvrirez le couple plus tard. Pas de lemon - j'expliquerai dans le chapitre où il aurait dû être. Thèmes de violence - citations de tortures et de morts.

Je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant...

Bonne lecture !

Gaya.

**

* * *

**

Parce que le tout n'était plus rien. Parce que la vie autrefois était maintenant la mort. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de bonheur, parce que la désolation semait la peur, la douleur et le malheur.

Parce que le monde était désormais asservi à Voldemort, parce que la misère rongeait toutes les vies du côté de la Lumière, et enfin, parce que la mort le suivait, le cherchait, le traquait, lui plus que tout autre. Parce qu'il était Harry Potter et qu'il restait malgré tout l'espoir du monde sorcier.

Pour tout ça, grâce à ça, à cause de ça, il fuyait. Il fuyait ce monde qui n'était plus le sien pour le sauver. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il était sûr que, quoi que ce soit ce serait mieux que cette terre désolée.

Malgré ses entraînements, il n'avait pas acquis la force d'anéantir Voldemort, car les multiples morts sur sa conscience l'entravaient.

Alors qu'il entrait dans sa cachette du moment, il entendit une alarme se déclencher dans sa tête. On l'avait découvert ! Il chercha du regard ses traqueurs, mais ne les vit pas. Il était temps de changer de monde. Il prit sa baguette et lança rapidement un 'Protego' alors que les mangemorts l'attaquait. Son sort ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps si les sorts offensifs puissants continuaient à cette fréquence.

L'objet si précieux à ses yeux et pour le bien de ce monde était passé de sa poche à sa main. Il déclama d'une voix forte et une date et une formule qui activèrent l'item. Son énergie se vida à une vitesse éclair, et il n'eut que le temps de voir le meurtrier de sa meilleure amie, Lucius Malefoy, lui lancer le sort mortel – qui ne l'atteignit jamais – avant de s'évanouir sous le poids de l'angoissant vertige qui le saisit alors qu'il traversait l'espace temps.


	2. Chapter 2

Allez ! Comme j'ai déjà bien avancé et pour inaugurer la première personne qui a mis IdP dans sa Story Alert... J'offre ce chapitre ! Merci ! (Non, je ne suis pas desespérée lol)

Je ne refais pas la fiche d'identité, une fois, je crois que ça suffit, non ?

Bizz.

* * *

Noir. Tout était noir. L'inquiétude, puis la panique montèrent en lui. La peur d'avoir échoué, pas celle de mourir – celle là il ne l'avait plus depuis si longtemps, lorsqu'il avait été brisé…

Mais Harry ne devait pas rater son coup ; il devait, vraiment, c'était obligatoire, sauver le monde sorcier.

C'était énorme – présomptueux même – mais réel. Après tout, il était le Survivant – le seul, le vrai – et cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. C'était son droit de survivre, et son devoir de sauver le monde.

Peu importe. Il le ferait, pour toutes ces vies perdues, et il aurait peut-être le droit à une vie normale après ça.

Mais il devait déjà sortir de ce noir profond et angoissant. Il se concentra et essaya de percevoir les battements de son cœur. Voilà. Il n'était pas mort au moins – si la mort était juste le noir absolu, ce serait véritablement effrayant. Il lutta pour ouvrir ses paupières qu'il sentait à peine et prendre conscience des parties de son corps. Il réussit. Mais la lumière était trop éblouissante et instinctivement, ses yeux se refermèrent. Il réessaya et laissa ses pupilles s'habituer à l'éclatante lumière. Quand il sentit qu'il pouvait essayer de bouger un peu, il redressa sa tête pour voir où il était. Quelqu'un le regardait. Il retint de justesse la magie qui crépita au bout de ses doigts lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était observé.

En effet, Harry pouvait utiliser la magie sans baguette – encore difficilement mais il sentait qu'il s'améliorerait lorsqu'il attendrait sa puissance maximale, pour ses vingt ans qu'il atteindrait dans quelques mois. Et il s'était tant habitué à la guerre qu'il tenait toujours sa magie prête pour lancer n'importe quel sort. 'Vigilance constante' aurait approuvé Maugrey s'il avait été encore vivant. Il eut un sourire mélancolique.

Mais il était là pour avancer, quoique ce principe était paradoxal étant donné qu'il se trouvait dans le passé – comme le prouvait la barbe grise appartenant à un Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore d'au moins vingt ans plus jeune que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. A ce moment, Harry était heureux d'être assoiffé. Car ses glandes lacrymales le lâchèrent et des gouttes salées coulèrent. Et il était sûr que s'il avait été plein d'eau, son être n'aurait plus été qu'un torrent débitant à haute vitesse toute ses larmes…

D'un geste gêné, il essuya ses larmes qui prouvaient qu'il était encore un minimum humain.  
Dumbledore avait l'air déconcerté que le sosie de James Potter soit devant lui, ses yeux d'émeraudes un peu fous déversant de temps à autres des larmes, le corps maigre et recouverts de cicatrices, le visage émacié et sale…

Il était en réalité affolé de voir qu'un adolescent si jeune – il lui donnait 21 ans mais il faisait tellement plus – soit autant en mauvais état. Il avait vu des jeunes subissant de mauvais traitements, des enfants abandonnés à eux-mêmes dans ce vaste monde, des rescapés de la guerre, mais celui-ci… Il semblait le mélange des trois catégories…

Et cela le désolait. Il se promit de protéger le garçon au péril de sa vie, ignorant qu'il l'avait fait des années plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, l'important était de découvrir qui était ce garçon apparu sur le sol de son bureau au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était Fawkes et son instinct extrêmement puissant qui l'avait réveillé.

Il avait aussitôt métamorphosé une des nombreuses petites pierres qu'il gardait à cet effet en canapé confortable et y avait allongé le garçon qui s'était réveillé dix minutes plus tard…

Pensant que le jeune homme avait eu le temps de récupérer, et étant très curieux, il déclara.

« Avant de t'embarrasser de questions, je voudrais savoir si tu es conscient du lieu où tu te trouves, de qui je suis, et si tu te souviens de ce qui t'est arrivé. »

Le meilleur moyen d'aborder une possible amnésie… Mais le jeune devant lui acquiesça lentement, une larme perlant à nouveau dans ses yeux remplis d'une lassitude qu'un humain ne devrait jamais connaître, surtout si jeune. Un mystère, ce garçon, décida t-il. Mais il continua, essayant d'appliquer le siècle d'expérience de diplomatie qu'il avait derrière lui.

« D'accord. Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué. » Oh, doux euphémisme. Il avait l'air mourant, oui ! Et il devait absolument se remplumer, ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi maigre ! «Alors, déjà, veux-tu quelque chose à manger ? Ce sera le plus simple avant que tu n'expliques ton apparition soudaine et ton étrange ressemblance avec l'un de mes élèves… »

Oh, bien sûr. Harry soupira. Complexe situation. Devait-il, ou non, dévoiler le futur ? Si non, il faudra bien au moins expliquer ses origines et de quand il venait, mais quels aspects omettre ? Il tombait de fatigue, et il sentit qu'il n'aurait pas la force de tenir un interrogatoire en règle… Aussi répondit-il par l'affirmative à la proposition de nourriture – il rêvait de l'instant ou il mangerait un repas normal – et proposa de remettre la séance de questions au lendemain, quand il serait en état d'expliquer tout clairement. Le directeur qu'il aimait comme un grand-père accepta et il vit avec bonheur le singulier scintillement de son regard alors qu'il lui proposait en attendant la collation un bonbon… au citron pour changer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

Quelques réponses à vos interrogations =) Sinon, y aurait-il quelqu'un de motivé pour faire la beta-correction ? C'est dur de se relire soi-même, on n'est pas réellement objectif.

Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

Gaya.

* * *

C'était moelleux et confortable. Un bref instant, Harry se demanda où il était – ce n'était pas normal ce sentiment de sécurité. Mais en se souvenant de la nuit précédente, il eut un sourire heureux – il ne l'avait pas eu depuis des années, lui semblait-il. Décidant qu'il était inutile de prolonger cette sensation reposante, il ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sur un sofa ; un petit déjeuner appétissant trônait sur le bureau du directeur.

Quand il s'aperçut que le jeune garçon était réveillé, Fawkes s'envola et se posa sur son épaule, sentant qu'Harry Potter était digne de sa confiance et était rempli de souffrances qu'il apaisa avec son doux chant.

Ce fut ce tableau que le mage blanc le plus connu du siècle trouva en descendant de ses appartements privés. Il était surpris et franchement incertain du comportement qu'il devait adopter. Il décida d'opter pour la franchise.

« Fawkes n'accorde pas sa confiance à n'importe qui » commença le professeur.

« Ce que je ne suis pas » rétorqua le jeune homme d'une voix remplie d'amertume. Il pensa que c'était une bonne introduction à son histoire. Il avait décidé de ne rien cacher à son ancien mentor, même pas sa propre mort, de la main de ce bâtard de Snape.

« Avant que vous ne me posiez des questions, je vais vous raconter tout. Ne m'interrompez pas, s'il vous plaît, je répondrai à vos interrogations après… »

Lorsque le professeur acquiesça, curieux, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs et déclara tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Son nom, l'histoire de son enfance, comment il avait découvert son histoire et celle de ses parents, ses années dangereuses à Poudlard… Comment Voldemort était revenu, la mort de Cédric, celle de Sirius. La prophétie. La recherche des Horcruxes, la mort de celui qui se tenait devant lui. Son chagrin, la décision qu'il avait prise de continuer la quête avec ses amis. Les morts successives de ceux qu'il aimait. Comment la situation s'était détériorée quand on l'avait capturé. Sa torture. L'expédition de l'Ordre qui l'avait sauvé. Les années de fuite et de recherches vaines. La découverte de l'objet qui l'avait amené ici. Et les derniers instants passés dans son monde.

A la fin de l'histoire, les larmes coulaient franchement sur ses joues. Mais ça lui avait fait du bien raconter ses ennuis, il se sentait apaisé en quelque sorte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore. Le pétillement de ses yeux bleus avait disparu, et il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Le silence s'installa, puis le directeur pensif et triste parla pour la première fois depuis le début du récit.

« Je comprends mieux… Je ne peux que t'épauler et te donner mon entière confiance. Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux essayer de changer le futur à partir de maintenant, en tuant Voldemort alors qu'il n'est qu'au début de son règne. »

« Oui. Je veux venger toutes ces vies innocentes et tout changer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Et je t'y aiderais. Mais parfois, il faut savoir pardonner. Ne t'abaisse pas au niveau des mangemorts, donne une seconde chance à ceux qui le méritent. Quelquefois, les gens n'ont pas le choix. Ceux-là, aident-les. Je te fais confiance pour savoir qui mérite ton cœur, Harry. »

« Bien professeur. Je tacherai de m'en souvenir. »

Il était déjà l'heure de déjeuner. Ils mangèrent ensemble, et passèrent l'après midi à préparer l'entrée en scène d'Harry à Poudlard. Il lui fallait une couverture solide ; rien ne devait être négligé.

Puis la soirée arriva et Harry dut se préparer à une seconde répartition…

* * *

Plus court, n'est-ce pas ? C'est normal. La suite je ne sais pas quand. A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre par semaine.

Bizz.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello !

Un nouveau chapitre pour vous aujourd'hui ! Well, toujours pas de beta-reader ? Tant pis.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! =)

Note : je m'en vais dès demain en vacances, et ce jusqu'à la fin du mois, donc je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. néanmoins, j'ai encore deux chapitres d'avance, j'essayerai de vous les poster régulièrement ;)

Et maintenant, place à la répartition !

* * *

« Mes chers élèves, je vous ai demandé d'être tous présents à ce dîner pour vous faire une annonce exceptionnelle. En effet, de mémoire de sorcier, des cas tels que celui-ci ont été très rares. Aujourd'hui, je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Harry Rivers. Durant six ans, il a étudié la magie chez lui, mais après que sa famille ait été décimée par Voldemort, il a décidé de continuer ses études ici, à Poudlard. Il est américain, ainsi il parle très bien notre anglais. Minerva… »

Au fur et à mesure que le professeur faisait son annonce, les murmures s'élevaient dans la salle. Les étudiants étaient intrigués et excités. Qui était donc ce garçon arrivé en plein mois d'octobre ? Dans quelle maison serait-il ? La famille Rivers avait-elle été réellement décimée ?

Mais le silence se fit lorsque Minerva McGonagall, le professeur de Métamorphose, appela l'étudiant.

Harry fit son entrée avec l'insupportable sensation d'être le centre des regards. Il passa la tête haute devant les tables des étudiants. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le tabouret branlant et mit le choixpeau, il eut un sourire amer pensant qu'il était déjà passé par là des années plus tard…

Les autres élèves le regardaient avec admiration. Les cheveux noirs ébouriffés lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, lui donnant un air rebelle. Ses grands yeux d'un vert d'eau brillant étaient fixés droit devant lui, et il affichait un air neutre, quoiqu'un petit sourire indéfinissable fût visible sur ses lèvres sanguines. Il était mince et ses gestes étaient fluides.

« Mmm Harry… Rivers ou Potter ? En tout cas, je crois que Griffondor a été la bonne solution pour la dernière – ou la prochaine ? – fois, donc maintenant, je vais te mettre à Serpentard que tu puisses continuer sur cette voie… »

« Non ! S'il vous plaît, non ! Je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! »

« Et bien moi, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution… Tu comprendras bientôt… SERPENTARD ! »

Harry enleva le choixpeau d'un geste rageur, mais il entendit encore un 'bientôt' résonner dans sa tête. Il se leva souplement et essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible, se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison.

Personne n'avait manqué la brusquerie du geste d'Harry et la reconstruction de son visage neutre. Certaines commères enregistrèrent ce fait pour lancer des rumeurs sur le petit nouveau. Certains essayèrent de comprendre le pourquoi du comment et décidèrent de le tester. Et d'autres restèrent indifférents, arguant du fait que c'était sa vie, pas la leur. Enfin, quelques élèves l'observèrent afin de voir s'il ferait une bonne recrue pour le Maître.

S'asseyant à la seule place libre en bout de table, Harry ne porta aucune attention à ses camarades. Personne n'osait vraiment s'approcher de lui, avec son visage fermé. Tant mieux, il pouvait ainsi manger sans être dérangé. Se servant un peu de taboulé, il regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Il voyait Snape, Black, et tous les autres mangemorts. Aucun ne lui était sympathique. Son regard se fit dur lorsqu'il se rappela quel rôle chacun avait joué dans la sombre guerre, qui avait tué lequel de ses amis, qui l'avait torturé, lui.

Heureusement que personne ne pouvait deviner qui il était réellement. Harry avait fait en sorte de se rajeunir un peu. Il devrait se faire passer pour un étudiant ordinaire. Il avait 19 ans, mais grâce à quelques sorts, ne paraissait pas plus de 18 ans – une grande amélioration selon Dumbledore qui au début, lui en aurait donné 21. Bien.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à arranger ses cheveux, à trouver des sorts pour la couleur de ses yeux, et à peaufiner son histoire. Il se rappela ce qu'il était censé jouer : un américain qui avait étudié la magie auprès de sa famille sorcière. Celle-ci était morte assassinée et il avait décidé de continuer ses études ici, à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sécurisé au monde, lui aurai dit sa mère.

En réalité, la famille Rivers était bien sorcière et avait été assassinée, mais ils n'avaient pas de fils. Il pourrait facilement raconter que ses parents voulaient garder son existence secrète… Pour des raisons dont il ne connaissait pas la teneur. Il fallait qu'il s'imprègne bien de son rôle, qu'il en oublie presque sa véritable vie, sans quitter des yeux son objectif, évidemment.

Harry soupira. Il espéra que personne ne devinerait quoi que ce soit. Le repas se termina bientôt, alors qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé. Un préfet lui donna son emploi du temps – sans options, ainsi il pourrait continuer son entraînement personnel. Et sans attendre que quelqu'un ait l'idée de converser avec lui, il suivit des cinquièmes années qui regagnaient leur dortoir.

Le préfet – Flint père – le suivit dans l'intention de lui montrer le chemin. Alors que l'autre lui demandait s'il fallait lui faire visiter le château, il hocha la tête, et Flint lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain à 9heures – ce serait un samedi – dans la salle commune.

Avec une politesse froide, il hocha la tête et lui demanda sans détour où se situait le dortoir des garçons 7ème année. Suivant les indications de son camarade, il atterrit dans un dortoir tout ce qu'il y a de plus impersonnel. Il se traina avec fatigue vers son lit, enleva ses chaussures et s'endormit tout habillé.

* * *

Alors ? Laissez un écrit de vos impressions grâce au bouton en bas au centre lol

Bizz,

Gaya.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

Je voudrais m'excuser de ce retard ; j'avais prévenu que j'allais en vacances, mais j'avais dit que je pourrai quand même poster. Je m'étais trompé : Internet ne marchait qu'à tout petit débit par la Wii de la maison où nous étions. De plus je n'ai pas eu ni le courage ni le temps d'écrire.

Mais me revoilà avec ce très court chapitre qui est plutôt un chapitre de transition. L'action viendra bientôt. Aussi, je vais rentrer au lycée et j'ai prévu de travailler, donc mon rythme d'un chap/semaine ne tiendra peut-être pas. Je verrai.

Merci de votre soutien à tous =) Le prochain chapitre bientôt - plus tôt que d'habitude normalement.

Bizz,

Gaya.

* * *

Au travers de la fenêtre, les étoiles et la lune brillaient et éclairaient la nuit ; la forêt se devinait par une grande masse sombre. Harry se frotta les yeux machinalement et après avoir hésité un instant, se leva et retourna à son lit.

Il s'était réveillé suite à un cauchemar habituel et, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir avant de s'être calmé, avait décidé de descendre dans la salle commune. Mettant ses chaussons, il fit attention de ne pas faire de bruit quoique ça n'aurait pas fait grand-chose – qui aurait pensé que des Serpentards ronflaient autant ? – et s'était posté devant une des petites fenêtres de la salle éclairée par un grand feu ronflant.

Normalement, il n'aurait pas du y avoir de vue sur l'extérieur car ils se trouvaient dans les cachots, mais apparemment, les Serpentards n'étaient pas si indifférents aux belles choses simples de la vie. Tant mieux. Il aimait regarder la nuit, ça le reposait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

En tout cas, il se rendormit dès qu'il s'allongea. Et lorsqu'il reprit à nouveau conscience, il trouva les têtes de ses camarades de dortoir l'observer. Ce qui le mit rapidement très en colère… Il se redressa si vite qu'il faillit se cogner à la mâchoire de Parkinson senior.

Il se leva brusquement en laissant à peine le temps aux autres de s'écarter. Ils bafouillèrent, gênés de s'être fait prendre en pleine observation du nouveau. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'en aller sans même s'excuser, Harry explosa :

« Non mais c'est quoi ce comportement ?! Je rêve ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Je me réveille, vous m'observez comme un animal de zoo ! Je peux comprendre votre curiosité, mais qu'en plus vous ne vous excusez même pas ! Franchement, si vous espériez être dans les bonnes grâces du 'petit nouveau', ce n'est pas gagné ! On dirait des bêtes curieuses sans aucune manière ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il prit des vêtements et courut presque s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Après l'avoir verrouillé, il se déshabilla et rentra sous la douche, mettant l'eau brulante et essayant de calmer ses pauvres nerfs. Il avait failli leur envoyer des sortilèges mortels, par Morgane !

Quand il sortit, il trouva la chambre vide. Il regarda sa montre sorcière. 8heures 55. Bien, il était à l'heure pour sa visite officielle du château. Les heures suivantes furent d'un ennui mortel. Il fit attention à paraître intéressé et attentif aux paroles de Flint, mais intérieurement, il réfléchissait à son comportement futur sans porter la moindre attention au préfet. Après tout, il connaissait sûrement mieux le château que lui !

Harry était parti sur de mauvaises bases pour commencer son plan. La veille, trop énervé par sa répartition, il avait été froid avec tout le monde ; alors que finalement, être Serpentard lui donnait l'avantage pour faire la morale aux futurs mangemorts. Oui, il devait absolument corriger ça.

Finalement, prenant sa résolution, il se concentra sur les paroles de Flint. Il prit le soin d'écouter, de réagir parfois et d'observer le jeune garçon. Il ne semblait pas foncièrement mauvais, voir même presque… sympathique. Lorsque la visite prit fin, Harry remercia le garçon et lui promit de venir le voir s'il avait le moindre problème.

Le week-end se passa rapidement. Le voyageur temporel avait passé son temps à faire connaissance – parfois avec une véritable répulsion – avec les gens qui l'entouraient. Et même s'il ne les appréciait pas, il s'étonna lui-même en s'avouant qu'il commençait à trouver des bons points dans les futurs mangemorts. Après tout, certains n'étaient peut-être pas perdus….

Un jour, même, il avait parlé avec Snape. L'adolescent n'était pas plus beau que dans le futur, mais il avait une certaine grâce dans ses gestes, comme si il cachait sa fierté blessée dans une assurance feinte. C'était en quelque sorte touchant. Néanmoins, ce sentiment s'était envolé lorsque que l'autre lui avait demandé avec une gentillesse sans équivalence s'il voulait bien arrêter de l'observer. C'était si poliment demandé qu'Harry n'avait pas pu refuser… *

Harry eut un sourire ironique en ce lundi matin. Il allait avoir ses premiers cours et était impatient d'avoir ses premiers cours avec ses parents et les maraudeurs. Et il se demandait anxieusement s'il pouvait se faire apprécier d'eux, en tant que Serpentard. Mais bon, en ex-Griffondor, le courage et la détermination occupait une bonne partie de son caractère et il allait y aller sans aucune angoisse. Non mais !

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se rendit devant la salle de cours dédié à la Métamorphose. Les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles avaient ce cours en commun. Ainsi, une MacGonagall toujours aussi sèche leur fit signe d'entrer. Le premier cours pouvait commencer…

* * *

* A prendre avec un degré d'ironie infini =p

Qu'en pensez-vous ? A la prochaine fois ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour everybody !

Voilà le 6ème chapitre... Mais ne vous attendez pas à un miracle, le prochain arrivera plus tard, parce que je n'avance pas beaucoup. J'ai à peine commencé le 8ème. A cause du lycée. Je prends pour la première fois le car - se lever à 5h40 c'est duuur - et ça me prend toute la journée. Donc je ne peux écrire que le week-end et les jours où je finis plus tôt. Et en plus je corrige une fic, ce qui ajoute à mes occupations. Au moins je ne m'ennuie pas lol. Voilà, un petit passage de blablatage parce que j'avais envie xD

Bon, j'aime bien ce chapitre, il y a un peu d'action lol.

Sinon, y'aurait-il toujours pas un ou une beta-readeur(se) ? Parce que c'est vraiment dur de se relire soi-même...

Voilà !

Bonne lecture,

Gaya.

* * *

L'entrée en classe se fit dans un brouhaha maîtrisé. Harry, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre, attendit qu'une place se libère pour lui. Finalement, une Poufsouffle lui fit signe de venir et il s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire timide pour l'une, gêné pour l'autre. Mais le cours débuta et ils ne purent pas échanger un mot. L'heure se passa dans une atmosphère de travail, les deux maisons ne s'appréciant pas assez pour discuter, mais ne se détestant pas non plus au point de se ridiculiser l'une l'autre. Harry fut testé dans ses capacités, et McGonagall fut surprise de l'ampleur de sa puissance. D'ailleurs, elle lui demanda de rester après le cours.

«Fermez la porte, s'il vous plaît. Merci. Sachez que je suis étonnée de la puissance que vous nous avez montrée. Je ne vous poserai pas de questions sur le pourquoi du comment, je souhaite simplement vous avertir de brider un peu ce pouvoir. D'autant que je suis sûre que vous le faites déjà. Mais certains individus pourraient vouloir vous… utiliser. »

« Je comprends bien, madame, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me faire avoir… »

« J'en suis consciente. Néanmoins, faites attention. »

« Merci du conseil, professeur, je suis étonné que vous songiez à ma sécurité. Je m'en rappellerai. Au revoir. »

Harry arborait un petit sourire non pas victorieux, mais heureux. Son professeur de Métamorphose essayait déjà de le protéger… Il en était profondément touché, mais surtout parce que ça lui rappelait les paroles qu'elle lui avait soufflées avant une bataille décisive :

« Quoi que tu dises, et quoi que tu fasses, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul, Harry. Même si les morts jonchent ton chemin, leur âme, leurs souvenirs, leur amour te suivent. Tu es entouré de gens qui t'aiment. Nous essayons de te protéger, pas parce que tu es L'Elu, mais parce que tu es toi, parce que nous t'aimons. Ne l'oublie jamais, mon enfant… »

Ces paroles avaient été les dernières qu'il avait entendu avant de la voir mourir, en proie à une agonie profonde. Il l'avait achevé, des larmes pleins les yeux, et en répétant les mots : « Je ne l'oublierai jamais, je vous le promets… »

Profitant de son égarement momentané, des mangemorts l'avaient empoigné et ils avaient transplané. Il s'était fait avoir, mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir utilisé ces instants pour rendre un hommage à la grande sorcière qu'il considérait un peu comme sa grand-mère…

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'une voix douce l'appela : « Ca va aller ? »

C'était la jeune fille de Poufsouffle à coté de laquelle il s'était assis. Il lui sourit doucement, essayant de refluer la douleur qui l'avait pris en pensant à ces instants. Harry hocha la tête, et en profita pour se présenter.

« Harry Rivers, enchanté, et vous, chère demoiselle ? » Plaisante t-il avec un sourire charmeur et une petite courbette. Sa compagne eut un petit rire et répliqua en employant un ton aristocratique : « Liana Anderson, jeune damoiseau. Je suis honoré par votre présence ; et votre humour vous fait honneur : d'ordinaire, un Serpentard aurait refusé d'utiliser sa salive ô combien précieuse pour adresser de telles paroles à une négligeable Poufsouffle. »

Harry, impressionné, siffla et amusa, répondit qu'elle exagérait, que certains n'étaient pas si désespéré, ce à quoi elle demanda amèrement si il en était sûr. Intrigué, le jeune Serpentard se dirigea vers leur prochain cours et lui demanda s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux.

« De fâcheux ? Oh, c'est un euphémisme ! Pourquoi se contenter de m'ignorer lorsque l'on peut m'insulter, me rabaisser ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

« Je suis désolé… Je peux te jurer que je ne suis pas comme ça… »

L'empathie se ressentait dans ses paroles. Liana se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de lui demander des détails sur ses goûts, sur sa vie… Lui répondit joyeusement. Mais la parade des cours continua, et ils durent s'interrompre dans leur discussion. Ils se promirent de se revoir.

Le voyageur temporel était heureux d'avoir, si ce n'était une amie, du moins une connaissance à cette époque. Parce que s'il devait passer au minimum une année ici tout seul, il deviendrait aussi renfermé que l'était Snape à son époque. Le jeune Severus l'était moins, mais il lui faudrait du temps pour le faire réagir…

Attendez !... Il ne venait quand même pas de penser à aider Snape, lui plus que tout autre ? Oh ! Et puis pourquoi pas, c'était le seul auquel Dumbledore faisait confiance - à tort, apparemment…

Les cours se passèrent rapidement, dans une succession de tests pour Harry. Il les passa généralement brillamment, s'étant entraîné magiquement pendant plusieurs années… Pourtant, et c'est avec amertume qu'il se fit cette remarque, ça n'avait pas suffi. Comme si le Destin attendait un évènement pour que la Prophétie puisse s'accomplir. Comme si tous les efforts du monde n'arrangeraient rien si quelque chose n'arrivait pas. Et c'était à parier que le voyage dans le temps était ce quelque chose. Encore fallait-il qu'il trouve la clé pour trouver la puissance suffisant à détruire Voldemort. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être ; et encore moins où est-ce qu'il la trouverait. Le mystère était total.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa salle commune pour commencer ses devoirs lorsqu'il entendit des ricanements méchants. Il pâlit lorsqu'il les reconnut. Ce n'était pas des mangemorts, mais ils leur ressemblaient à s'y méprendre, par leurs manières… Et pourtant. Harry ressentit une pointe de tristesse se ficher dans son cœur, mais, bien déterminé à ne pas le montrer, intervint avec son masque froid.

La victime, comme il l'avait pressenti, était Snape. Quelle surprise, vraiment… L'originalité des Maraudeurs ne cessait de le surprendre.

Remus, puis James, puis Sirius, en enfin Peter arrêtèrent leur piques désobligeantes – voir mauvaises – lorsque le nouveau, Harry Rivers, apparût sur la scène du crime. James laissa tomber le pauvre Serpentard et s'intéressa au jeune brun. Severus se recroquevilla, et reprit sa baguette. Il tenta de se soigner tant bien que mal, mais un regard de son camarade lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'enfuir.

Les quatre Griffondors ressentirent furtivement un élan de culpabilité en voyant Harry qui les fixait d'un regard empli de déception. Tous attendirent que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

* * *

Alors hâte de savoir comment ça va se passer ? Je ne vous cache pas, le prochain chapitre va être constitué de plus de causette sur les personnages que d'action, m'enfin.

A la prochaine !

Gaya.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello !

Bien, voilà ce chapitre un peu plus long... J'espère qu'il saura répondre à vos attentes ! =) Je suis à la fin du chap.8. Ils sont de plus en plus long, non ? En tout cas... j'aime beaucoup le 8ème, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous la semaine prochaine ! lol

Bonne lecture !

Gaya.

* * *

« Griffondor est censé être une maison remplie de personnes courageuses, et non pas lâches. Or, c'est le contraire que je vois ici. Etes-vous à ce point infidèle à vos principes que vous vous attaquez dans son dos à un étudiant seul, à quatre contre un ? Je suis déçue de l'image que vous me donnez de Griffondor. On dit que Serpentard est une mauvaise maison, mais je crois que l'adage s'adapte tout autant à vous. »

Sur ces paroles, Harry attendit un instant une réponse, qui ne vint pas, tellement les Maraudeurs étaient stupéfaits. Qui était ce nouveau pour juger des garçons les plus populaires de l'école ? Qui était-il pour se mêler de leurs affaires ? Enfin, ça, c'était pour Sirius et James. Remus, lui, réfléchissait à ses paroles et ressentit clairement de la honte, même s'il s'attaquait à Snape par l'effet de groupe et par peur de se voir rejeté. Quand à Peter, il se disait que le garçon avait peut-être raison, mais que c'était un Serpentard et qu'il défendait les gens de sa maison, même si cela ressemblait plutôt à un profil Poufsouffle ou Griffondor. Alors, décida de suivre ses amis, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Peter n'était pas mauvais. Il était petit, pas vraiment beau, ni courageux ni puissant, mais il avait une sorte de force intérieure qu'il n'osait révéler. Cette force était enfouie sous des tonnes de timidité, de peur d'être rejeté, si bien qu'on se demandait parfois pourquoi il n'était pas à Poufsouffle, maison pour les gens loyaux mais en général très timides et réservés. Ainsi, il était simplet mais recelait de grandes qualités que même ses amis les plus proches ne voyaient que rarement. Sauf Remus, qui était plus clairvoyant sur l'état des gens grâce à sa lycanthropie.

D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui avait convaincu James et Sirius de l'adopter dans leur groupe. Mais Peter menaçait de se laisser submerger par la jalousie des êtres qui se disaient être ses copains mais qui, il le savait, le dénigraient et ne le gardaient dans leur groupe que grâce à Remus et leur loyauté. Et, il l'ignorait, c'est ce qui allait le faire tomber dans la traîtrise quelques années plus tard.

Néanmoins, Peter n'était pas encore un traître, donc peut-être qu'Harry allait pouvoir le changer avant que ne ressorte son côté le plus sombre…

Mais il devait d'abord se sortir de cette situation qui le mettait hors de ses gongs. Il savait déjà que les Maraudeurs étaient odieux avec Snape, mais les voir agir et s'en prendre à un Severus seul et innocent… Il ne fallait pas lui demander d'ignorer cela, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Alors, tout en gardant ses gardes, il se détourna des quatre garçons pris en faute pour regarder le blessé.

Celui-ci était dans un piètre état. Ce n'était pas vraiment physique. Il avait bien quelques blessures, mais rien de très grave. Non, le pire était son moral. Recroquevillé, il n'en menait pas large. L'humiliation subie était encore plus forte que d'habitude : Harry l'avait vu dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il se sentait sale. Il aurait pu s'en aller, se redresser et vivre avec comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais quelque chose – et c'était inexplicable – dans le regard du nouveau l'avait fait hésiter une seconde de trop et il s'était effondré, ne pouvant plus supporter cette honte et cette douleur.

Oh, dans les histoires d'altercation avec les Griffondors, il n'était généralement pas blanc comme neige. Mais ils aimaient apparemment un peu trop voir leur ennemi humilié. Et la frontière qui séparaient le supportable de l'intolérable avait été franchi ; Severus était devenu le souffre-douleur. Mais aucun professeur n'était au courant, et le Serpentard ne voulait pas les dénoncer, il avait trop de fierté pur cela…

Si encore il avait été un élève normal, il n'aurait pas craqué ainsi ; malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un garçon habituel. En fait, il était même très étrange, mystérieux, mais personne n'avait encore pris le temps de le connaître. De sa vie, il n'avait eu qu'une amie proche : Lily Evans ; mais cette amitié avait progressivement disparue, le laissant sombrer dans une amère solitude. Ce n'était pas voulu : Lily était généreuse à l'extrême, mais son caractère de feu ne l'autorisait pas à voir au travers d'une insulte quelque chose comme de la détresse…

Et cela, Harry ne le savait pas. Il pensait à Snape comme à une ordure. Et il pensait aussi que les Maraudeurs prenaient bien du temps pour répondre. Pris d'une indicible méfiance, il eut juste le temps de voir un rayon rouge foncer droit sur lui avant de laisser faire son instinct de combat. Erigeant un bouclier tout aussi bien mental que physique, le Survivant – qui portait bien son surnom depuis quelque temps – irrigua de magie ses mains et la fit sortir sous forme de charmes et de sortilèges de défense ; dans le même temps, avec sa baguette, il lança un sort de Désarmement.

Le tout n'avait duré au maximum que quelques instants ; suffisamment pour que les Maraudeurs soient collés au mur, leurs baguettes au pied d'Harry qui était lui-même entouré d'un dôme de protection translucide et parcouru d'ondes magiques. Le silence s'était formé, jusqu'à ce que Severus eut un reniflement dédaigneux et se lève.

« Si tu attendais des remerciements, le nouveau, tu peut aller voir ailleurs. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un piètre arrogant, prétentieux et inutile pour me défendre ; je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Tu peux laisser tes démonstrations pitoyables de magies là où je pense, à moins que les quatre crétins du fond soient assez impressionnés pour te lécher les pieds comme je pense que tu veux que l'on fasse. »

Et il partit. Harry leva les sourcils, curieux, puis lança aux Griffondors une seule phrase avant de les laisser :

« Pas un mot à quiconque. »

Puis, relâchant ses protections, il s'enfuit avec une dignité forcée. En soi, cette 'prouesse' magique n'était pas grand-chose. Le dôme lui avait pris plus d'une année avant de le maîtriser parfaitement, et c'était juste un Protego amélioré avec de la magie sans baguette de base. Avec ses connaissances actuelles, il ne pouvait pas faire plus en matière de protection. Par comparaison, un auror de deuxième année le faisait facilement, et il en avait l'âge. Donc, c'était normal. Par contre, en attaque, il pouvait mettre plus de force que là dans ses sorts ; il était vraiment doué dans ce domaine et avait le niveau d'un auror de dernière année.

Lorsque Severus était parti, il avait ressenti tout d'abord une sorte de colère vive. Cette sensation avait tout de suite disparue pour laisser place à une curiosité inquiète, puis enfin, de la douleur et de la tristesse. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venaient ces sentiments pour le moins… étonnants, considérant ses relations avec son ancien prof de potion.

En tout cas, Harry longeait pour l'instant le mur, essayant d'occulter toutes ses pensées. Il s'assit un moment, espérant reprendre ses esprits. Puis il se releva, prit un semblant de contenance et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la salle commune. Son visage s'était inconsciemment refermé et paraissait figé dans un masque froid. Peu après, il était concentré sur ses devoirs, assis seul à une table, des livres ouverts devant lui. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre, mais en vérité, ses pensées étaient dirigées vers le futur…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et il serait gentil de continuer dans votre bonté extrème en laissant uine review... =)

Bizz,

Gaya.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou !

Bien, voilà le 8ème chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous conviendra. Sinon, je cherche toujours quelqu'un pour la béta-correction, s'il vous plaît...

Bonne lecture !

Gaya.

* * *

« Tu ne me connais pas. Personne ne me connait. Je suis seul dans une situation qui dépasse tout entendement. Je ne pourrais pas tenir… »

C'était ce qu'Harry était en train d'écrire, inconsciemment, à la place de son essai de métamorphose. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il déchira son parchemin et le jeta dans le feu ronflant. Certaines filles à côté pouffèrent tandis qu'il se levait, prenait son sac et partait sans demander son reste dans son dortoir vide.

Il était las de tout. Avant même la fin de la première semaine de cours, il était fatigué de devoir faire semblant de n'être qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres, de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ces dernières années, comme si les pertes qu'il avait subies étaient superficielles, comme si… Comme si, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il avait souvent regretté d'être Le Survivant, auparavant, mais désormais, il lui paraissait presque pire d'être Harry Rivers, simple étudiant. Alors qu'il en savait plus que la plupart des professeurs !

Mais s'il voulait que tout change… Il devait le faire. Il se leva avec la résignation inscrite sur son visage, et quelqu'un entra avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se refaire un visage normal. C'était un garçon du dortoir – son nom lui échappait – qui parlait à un Severus indifférent à ses paroles.

« Tu sais, mes parents en sont très fiers. D'être de sang pur et _'tout le reste'_ parce que c'est un honneur pour eux. Et quand je vois ces Sangs-De-Bourbe pleurnicher pour ces sales moldus qui mangent les pissenlits par la racine depuis hier soir, ça me fait marrer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien prévu son raid. Les aurors sont arrivés bien après, et la ville de Bath était déjà morte. Oh, il y a bien des survivants, malheureusement, à cause des vacances et de la lâcheté – la trahison – de certains des nôtres, mais ça a quand même été un succès. »

Severus aperçut Harry qui s'était figé, l'horreur se lisant dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'était rassis sur son lit et fixait sans le voir l'élève qui parlait toujours, sans remarquer le silence des deux autres. Finalement, sans lâcher Harry des yeux, Severus interrompit Yaxley – il s'en souvenait maintenant – dans sa tirade.

« C'est bon, Yaxley, j'ai compris. Va raconter ça aux autres. »

Et le mangemort obéit, comme le brave toutou qu'il était – bien que son maître ne soit pas Severus.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux antagonistes. Harry ne s'était pas vraiment aperçu de la présence de l'autre garçon, plongé dans ses souvenirs comme il l'était. Il ne voyait que le sang, la mort, la douleur. Il était replongé dans une bataille perdue par l'Ordre, une des plus meurtrières.

Sa première. Il se revoyait, prenant un petit garçon dans ses bras qui pleurait en appelant son jumeau « Gaby ! Gaby !... Papa, Maman, Gaby ! » tout en se vidant de son sang à cause d'un Sectusempra. Il voyait ces hommes et ces femmes, ces vieillards et ces enfants, ces parents, ces adolescents, ces sorciers, ces moldus, tomber pour une victoire qui n'arriverait jamais.

Il voyait Rémus et Tonks partir ensemble, avec un dernier sursaut pour l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Il voyait tous ces visages hantés par la mort, toute la douleur prenant la place de l'innocence. Il voyait la mort, la mort, la mort, la souillure, la douleur, le désespoir, le sang, puis encore la mort.

Ses prunelles en étaient remplies. Et il ne pouvait plus pleurer. C'était fini, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Rien que ces images, le hantant à jamais alors qu'il était impuissant, le hantant inutilement, le culpabilisant de n'avoir pas été meilleur, de n'avoir pas su battre Voldemort à temps. Il culpabilisait alors qu'il avait fait de son mieux, parce que justement, ce n'était pas assez !

Il reprit brusquement contact avec la réalité lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas une main amicale, loin de là, mais c'était rassurant. Il regarda alors Severus dans un silence douloureux. Celui-ci le fixait de ses yeux indéchiffrables, essayant de comprendre pourquoi cette expression de douleur si prenante et en même temps quasi-invisible avait envahie le visage de son compagnon de chambre. Et il s'assit lui-même sur son lit, attendant une explication qui vint quelques instants plus tard, dans un murmure incertain.

« J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose… J'étais impuissant. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour les aider, et je les voyais mourir, essayant de trouver encore quelque chose de bien dans l'être humain, alors qu'ils succombaient dans la douleur la plus totale. Même là, ils n'étaient remplis que de foi dans l'existence humaine, alors qu'on les torturait. Ils tentaient de ne voir que l'amour et ils ne tombaient jamais dans la haine et dans la vengeance. Ils n'étaient animés que par l'espoir… Je n'ai jamais compris comment ils réussissaient à faire abstraction de ce mal qui les rongeaient, au sens propre comme au figuré. »

S'apercevant qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit, il se justifia :

« Ma famille. Je parlais de mon petit frère et de ma petite sœur. »

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Parmi les enfants dont il avait parlé un instant plus tôt, deux étaient des enfants qu'il avait presque adoptés. Clara et Victor. Les petits choux qui avaient été torturés pendant des heures mais dont la dernière phrase avait été :

« Riry, pardonne-les, ils ne sont pas si méchants que ça. Ils aiment des gens qui les aiment aussi. C'est normal, non ? »

Des paroles innocentes d'enfants qui avaient pourtant tout perdu. Des paroles sages, des paroles de vérité. Mais comment respecter cela, alors qu'il ne pouvait voir de leurs actions que des choses mauvaises ? Comment respecter ces paroles, alors que ceux qui les avaient prononcés étaient morts torturés, de la main-même de ces hommes dont ils avaient pris la défense ? Comment ?...

« Tu devrais te calmer. »

Telles furent les paroles de Severus avant qu'il ne se lève et ne parte. Celui-ci essayait de réfléchir à la situation. Il était déstabilisé, et avait presque pitié de son camarade. Quel mystère, ce garçon !

***

Harry quant à lui, évacuait ses démons pour un moment par l'eau qui dégoulinait de lui. Il s'était à peu près calmé et sa douche finissait le travail. Il en avait plus que besoin. Il sortit de la salle de bain propre et déterminé à ne plus montrer sa faiblesse à quiconque. Il avait déjà assez honte que Severus l'ait vu dans un tel état !

Il se rendit compte qu'il était plus que l'heure de dîner. N'ayant pas la moindre envie de se retrouver entouré d'apprentis tueurs, il descendit à la cuisine directement. Se retrouver avec des elfes de maisons si optimistes lui remonta un peu le moral, et il prit le temps de se recomposer son état d'esprit de d'habitude.

C'est avec la peau du ventre bien tendue qu'il se dirigea vers son dortoir. La fatigue s'était abattue sur lui d'un coup, et il ressentait dans tout son être un besoin irrépressible de dormir. Il n'avait même pas fini ses devoirs. Tant pis, il se lèverait plus tôt. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, ni dans la salle commune, ni dans le dortoir.

Harry s'écroula sur son lit, prenant à peine le temps de se mettre en tenue de nuit. Il s'endormit en quelques instants, son esprit fatigué remarquant juste le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

_Il était étendu sur un sol doux. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua tout de suite l'incroyable blancheur pure qui l'entourait. Dans les nymphes de son rêve, Harry sut qu'il fallait qui se lève et aille jusqu'au bassin d'eau un peu plus loin._

_Il était penché au dessus de l'eau, et attendait que le reflet de son image se dissipe. Ce qui arriva, et il put distinguer l'objet bleu au fond de l'eau. Attiré, il se baissa et rentra sa main dans l'eau... _

Et il se réveilla, la main toute engourdie. Il crut voir une lueur blanche qui l'entourait, mais ce ne devait être qu'une impression, car ça se dissipa juste quand il la regarda de plus près.

Il se leva, remarquant que son réveil allait bientôt sonner. Il l'éteignit en avance et se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain. Il se sentait étrangement apaisé. Il se souvenait légèrement de son rêve, qu'il savait étrange, mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il était déjà l'heure d'aller manger. Il ne dit pas un mot à ses camarades de chambres qui se levaient et discutaient. Il sentait le regard de Severus peser sur lui, mais il n'en eu cure. Il descendit, et dans les couloirs, discuta un moment avec Liana qu'il avait croisé. Au moment de passer la grande porte, il la regarda et dit tranquillement :

« Rendez-vous ce soir à dix-huit heures en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et rentra dans la salle.

La jeune fille, troublée, le regarda un instant avant de secouer la tête en souriant. Ses amies la regardèrent bizarrement lorsqu'elle commença à manger et à discuter avec entrain, mais ne firent aucun commentaire même si elles n'en pensaient pas moins qu'il y avait de l'amour dans l'air.

Ce qui était faux, bien que Liana ressente une impatience grandissante. Mais elle savait qu'ils ne seraient jamais en couple, car elle le voyait plus comme une sorte de frère, malgré leur relation toute récente. C'était une sorte d'instinct, qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Quant à Harry, c'était sans arrière-pensée aucune qu'il avait dit cela à la jeune fille. Il lui avait donné ce rendez-vous sans réfléchir, ressentant juste le besoin de parler à Liana. Parler de quoi ? Ca… il n'était pas Trelawney pour le savoir…

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ?

Bizz.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou !

Il est beau, il est frais, il est pour vous, ce chapitre 9 ! J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me plaît.

Toujours pas de béta-correctrice ?...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry posa son sac sur la table de la bibliothèque, s'asseyant dans le même mouvement et soupirant avec une envie de Quidditch presque insupportable. Mais il était 17h et il se devait de faire ses devoirs avant de se rendre à la tour d'astronomie.

Il commença ses dissertations avec fatigue, reprenant les habitudes d'un quotidien datant de plus de 4 ans. Merlin que rester assis pendant des heures était difficile, lui qui était habitué à courir, à voler, à se cacher sans relâche ! Et sans Hermione, ni Ron, en plus… Il soupira de nouveau, et s'acharna à se concentrer sur les mots qu'il écrivait.

« Les sortilèges datant du siècle des Lumières ont été et sont toujours grandement utilisés, car la plupart ont été inventé par les célèbres sorciers – pour les moldus des philosophes – Voltaire, Rousseau, Diderot, Montesquieu…. Pour ne citer que les plus connus. Leur travail encyclopédique dans les deux mondes est énorme pour l'époque ; pour les moldus, une Encyclopédie générale, surtout philosophique ; pour les sorciers, une Encyclopédie de sortilèges, de potions, … »

Ce n'est que quand il entendit un bruissement de robe près de lui qu'il releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui. C'est-à-dire près d'une heure moins le quart après avoir commencé ses devoirs.

Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle et la parole pendant près d'une minute.

« Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ? »

Harry hocha la tête, ne détournant pas son regard de la jeune fille devant lui, qui essaya de passer outre, rougissant joliment en se sentant scrutée.

Lorsqu'enfin le jeune homme reprit ses esprits, il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer, de rire, d'embrasser cette fille pendant l'éternité, de sauter sur les murs, … Il sourit, heureux pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Il se replongea dans ses devoirs, remarquant que sa voisine en avait fait de même ; c'était fou ! Même ses devoirs n'arrivaient pas à lui enlever ce sourire niais de son visage. Il se sentait si léger ! Sa journée lui paraissait soudainement la meilleure de toute sa vie ! Il avait enfin rencontré une personne qui lui avait volé son cœur pour l'éternité. Il lui appartenait, Son bonheur dépendait d'elle, sa vie aussi. Il ne survivrait pas sans elle, c'était une certitude.

Il aimait cette fille de tout son cœur…

L'heure de son rendez-vous arriva presque trop vite. Il se leva, rangeant ses affaires, pour une fois malheureux de quitter cet endroit. Un simple sourire et une parole banale (« Au revoir ») de sa voisine lui donna le vertige et l'impression de flotter sur un nuage rose.

Il parcourut les couloirs à toute vitesse, ressentant le besoin de courir pour évacuer tout son bonheur. Lorsqu'il apparut tout essoufflé en haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, il se sentait bizarrement apaisé.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir apparaître son amie ; il lui sourit et ils s'assirent en silence près du parapet. Profitant de cet instant de calme privilégié, les deux adolescents ne ressentaient pas le besoin de se parler avant un long moment. La discussion, légère, leur fit oublier leurs quelques soucis. Mais bientôt, une parole de la jeune fille les fit déraper vers un sujet moins léger.

« Dis, tu me parais bien mystérieux… Que caches-tu donc ? » Même énoncé sur un ton de franche plaisanterie, la phrase ne pouvait laisser de marbre Harry, qui s'étonna lui-même de sa brusquerie lorsqu'il répondit que cela ne la regardait pas.

Vexée, Liana se renferma, et lorsque le jeune homme voulut s'excuser, une dispute éclata. Harry, de son côté, ne voulait en aucun cas dévoiler la plus infime partie de son secret, ni même se justifier du mystère qu'il entretenait.

« Ecoute, je t'adore, mais je ne peux pas te dire ce que je cache ! »

« Donc, tu ne me fais pas confiance. Oh, je comprends, un Serpentard a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un Poufsouffle ! Je ne suis donc qu'un jouer à tes yeux ? Tu crois que tu peux feindre une amitié, puis me laisser tomber du jour au lendemain ?... »

« Non, Liana, je t'assure, c'est juste que je ne peux pas… Tu ne comprends donc pas ? »

« Non, je ne comprends pas ! Tu ne l'expliques pas ! Si encore tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire, je lâcherai l'affaire ! Mais là, tu te contente de dire 'je ne peux pas… ', Comme si ça te tuerait si tu le faisais. »

« Mais que veux-tu que je te dises d'autre ?! »

« Je ne sais pas moi, attend, laisse-moi réfléchir… Peut-être que si tu me justifiais ton comportement par un 'c'est trop personnel', ou même un 'c'est trop dur d'en parler', ça irait, non ? »

Sur ce, elle partit en claquant la porte, laissant sur place un Harry abasourdi dont le cœur si joyeux quelques instants auparavant était tombé dans ses chaussures. Il n'y comprenait rien ; les filles étaient décidément bien compliquées !

Il resta quelques instants immobiles, puis se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la sortie. Il était l'heure de manger ; ainsi, il alla vers la Grande Salle où il s'installa en silence, essayant de comprendre Liana.

Il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, si ? Enfin, s'il était honnête avec soi-même, la jeune fille avait raison sur certains points… Il aurait dû se justifier un minimum : après-tout, les amis se confient tout…

Il prit une résolution tout en mangeant seul. Il tenterait de se faire pardonner. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il le ferait. Il ne voulait perdre sa seule amie ici, amie si chère à ses yeux.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en voyant sa voisine de table de bibliothèque rentrer et se diriger vivement vers sa table. Elle le vit, et lui fit un signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire. Lequel raviva la flamme dans sa poitrine et lui redonna espoir.

Ce soir-là, il s'endormit avec le sourire, rempli de joie à l'idée de La revoir. Il pensa aussi à Liana, et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il eut une idée pour s'excuser…

***

Le lendemain matin lui donna une nouvelle source de joie : le recrutement de Quidditch se faisait à l'heure du midi. En souriant, il inscrit son nom sur l'affiche du panneau d'affichage, décidé à reprendre son poste d'attrapeur. Le bonheur que lui procurait ce sport n'était plus à prouver depuis bien longtemps.

Malheureusement, comme dans toute journée il y a des hauts et des bas, le premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal aurait pu se passer beaucoup mieux… Sans le professeur.

En effet, lors du test qu'il avait fait passer aux jeunes étudiants, Harry l'avait battu, bien qu'il ait essayé de retenir sa puissance. L'égo du bonhomme en avait pris un coup et Harry s'était fait un ennemi de plus.

Alors que le professeur lui avait fait une remarque un peu trop osée sur son inexpérience sur les forces du mal et son incapacité à défendre sa 'famille', le Survivant avait senti sa colère monter et toute sa puissance non contrôlée avait débordée. Et il avait écopé de deux semaines de retenues. En plus, il avait ses camarades sur son dos pour leur avoir fait perdre cent points…

Néanmoins, le recrutement au Quiddtch fut un plein succès. Le capitaine, Rosier, s'enthousiasma devant le talent d'Harry, qui était un peu écœuré de jouer avec des futurs mangemorts, dans une équipe qui avait été son adversaire pendant près de sept ans…

Mais le plaisir de voler le reprit bien vite et c'est avec le sourire qu'il se posa, après près d'une heure à voltiger dans les airs, libre de tout ennui.

Ce qu'il ne sut jamais, c'est que James l'avait vu voler, et qu'il en était très jaloux. Tout en faisant part de son antipathie pour le garçon, il leur proposa un projet qui séduit aussitôt Sirius, qui ne supportait pas ce 'petit nouveau morveux de Serpentard'. Remus et Peter étaient un peu plus hésitants. Remus parce qu'il sentait par ses sens développés qu'Harry souffrait déjà assez et qu'il lui paraissait assez sympathique, en réalité. Et Peter parce que son instinct lui soufflait de faire confiance au Serpentard, ce qui était peut-être dû aux regards étranges qu'il sentait sur lui quelquefois…

Mais, entraînés par leurs amis, les discrets garçons acceptèrent à contrecœur et ils se retrouvèrent à mijoter un plan contre Harry.

Quelques heures plus tard, celui-ci se retrouva caché sous une tenture devant la porte de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles. Lorsque Liana en sortit, il la suivit et l'enchanta discrètement pour qu'elle rentre dans une salle de classe inutilisée qu'Harry avait préparée.

Alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, la porte se referma derrière elle, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder la décoration qui sortait un tant soi peu de la normale. Les murs étaient décorés dans les couleurs de Poufsouffles mélangées avec du vert et de l'argent. Les tables et les chaises étaient accolées contre le mur du fond, et il ne restait que deux chaises qui se faisaient face.

Mais ce qui la mit hors de ses gongs, c'est Harry qui la regardait gravement. Elle ne dit rien, contrôlant sa fureur. Ne lâchant pas Harry du regard, elle s'assit dans une des chaises et déclara d'un ton clair :

« Je crois que je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'assoir jusqu'à que tu te décide de rouvrir la porte. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Surpris par tant de froideur, Harry resta un instant immobile, puis soupirant, il s'assit sur l'autre chaise et regarda la jeune fille en face. Le silence s'éternisa, mais une unique larme coula sur la joue droite du garçon. Il fut lui-même surprit de sa faiblesse, et il l'essuya d'un geste rapide, gêné.

Liana, étonnée, sentit sa résolution faiblir devant ce garçon, si difficile à atteindre en temps normal, qui pleurait, là, devant elle. Mais elle ne bougea pas, adoucissant juste son visage. Harry murmura alors :

« Je suis vraiment désolé… Je sais que des paroles ne suffiront pas à me faire pardonner, mais s'il y a quoique ce soit que je doive faire pour cela… Je le ferais. »

La jeune fille sourit doucement, reconnaissant son ami dans ces paroles sincères. Elle se leva et alla prendre le garçon dans une étreinte chaleureuse :

« Tu l'as déjà fait. Je te pardonne »

Harry s'abandonna dans cette chaleur protectrice et il sourit à celle qui était devenue sa meilleure amie. Ce ne fut que quand ils s'aperçurent que l'heure tournait à une vitesse impressionnante qu'ils se séparèrent.

« Merci. »

Cette simple parole remonta le moral d'Harry. Il sourit et ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le repas.

Le soir venu, Harry discuta un peu avec ses camarades de chambre, juste de quoi faire un peu connaissance. Il s'était rendu compte que certains Serpentards étaient finalement assez sympathiques.

Il s'endormit avec un vrai sourire aux lèvres, et il refit le même rêve que la nuit d'avant ; seulement il eut une certitude de plus : l'item bleu qu'il avait aperçut était le médaillon qu'il avait utilisé pour remonter le temps…

* * *

Well ?

Bizz,

Gaya.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard affligeant. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses en plus. C'est juste que mon inspiration était à sec et que j'ai un peu… abandonné l'écriture.

Je voudrais remercier mes nouveaux lecteurs ;)

Mais voilà enfin le chapitre 10, qui j'espère vous plaira =) Le chapitre 11 sera peut-être en ligne à la fin des vacances =)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

On était désormais vendredi. Le jour des options, ou, dans le cas d'Harry, de l'entraînement privé avec Dumbledore. Dumbledore qui s'inquiétait pour son petit protégé, qu'il n'avait vu que quelques fois au cours de la semaine. Il ne savait pas comment s'était déroulée cette première semaine de cours, et se réjouissait de voir le voyageur temporel dans la journée.

Quant à Harry, lui, il prenait son petit déjeuner tranquillement dans la Grande Salle ; aujourd'hui, il était… heureux. C'était une sensation étrange, que de se sentir aussi vivant, aussi bien. C'était tellement fort qu'il devait se forcer à garder son masque froid, qui, même, laissait apparaître des sourires, des pétillements dans ses yeux. Ah, il espérait vraiment que personne ne le voit ainsi, sauf Liana et le professeur Dumbledore.

D'ailleurs, il devait voir celui-ci plus tard dans la journée, pour les options. Ils avaient fait exprès de ne pas lui prendre d'options – qui lui seraient inutiles – mais de garder ces trois heures libres afin que Dumbledore puisse lui apprendre de nouvelles choses. C'était indispensable, semblait-il. Mais il en était content, car Dumbledore était le dernier lien tangible avec son passé – enfin, son futur, il s'embrouillait.

En voyant Harry, la quasi-haine de Sirius et de James refit surface. Ils se regardèrent, échangeant un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de machiavélique. La première partie de leur plan allait pouvoir commencer. Remus les regarda, désapprobateur. C'était lui qui était chargé de faire la potion, mais les deux garçons allaient avoir la surprise de leur vie. Il sourit, amusé d'avance.

Soudain, ceux des maraudeurs qui avaient bu leur jus de citrouille, c'est-à-dire les deux plus farceurs, furent pris de frissons. Se croyant malades, ils se levèrent ; sauf qu'ils ressemblaient désormais à deux grenouilles flasques d'un vert pétant. Essayant de reprendre le contrôle de leurs membres qui avaient poussés dans un désordre parfait, ils trébuchèrent, tombèrent sans grâce plusieurs fois alors que la salle entière, même les Serpentards – surtout eux, en fait – éclatait de rire à leur dépens.

Lorsqu'ils se retransformèrent, ce n'était pourtant pas fini : de la musique se propagea dans la salle et, lorsqu'elle parvint à leurs oreilles, ils furent comme hypnotisés – les Vélanes auraient eues le même effet – et commencèrent un strip-tease tout en chantant la célèbre chanson 'Sexy for my shirt'.

C'en fut trop. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Poudlard entier éclata ; même les professeurs se tenaient les côtes. Harry riait franchement, profitant de cet instant de pure gaieté. Néanmoins, il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur quand il se dit que la farce lui était sûrement réservée, sur quoi il ne se trompait pas.

Lorsque la farce prit fin – les strip-teases n'étaient évidemment pas intégral, au malheur de la gente féminine – les deux concernés prirent la fuite avec le peu d'honneur qu'il leur restait. La salle était plus bruyante qu'a l'habitude, et les professeurs durent donner de la voix pour calmer la foule.

Remus avait gardé son petit sourire. Il était fier ; après tout, il n'était pas Maraudeur pour rien… Peter, lui, était toujours hilare. Il avait une petite idée de l'auteur de la farce, mais le concerné lui fit signe de ne rien dire.

Dans une salle de classe vide non loin de la salle où résonnait encore quelques rires, deux garçons pestaient, maudissaient, l'auteur de toute cette agitation. Ils ne voulaient pas s'avouer que tout était de leur faute, la rejetant sur une personne, qui – pour une fois – n'avait rien fait.

« Je sais que c'est lui ! Oh, Sirius, ça ne peut être que ce maudit Rivers ! »

« Tout à fait d'accord, Prongs, il nous faut se venger ! »

« Mais comment il a pu savoir ce que nous avions préparé pour lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Il a pu nous espionner… »

« Ou peut-être qu'il a quelqu'un à sa botte qui espionne incognito pour lui ! »

« Oui, c'est sûrement ça ! Oh, il faut préparer une revanche contre lui ! Par contre, ne mettons pas au courant Peter et Remus. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu te méfies d'eux ? Ce sont nos amis, tout de même, Padfoot ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça » protesta Sirius. « C'est juste qu'il ne sont pas impliquées, et j'ai envie d'une vengeance plus personnelle, plus secrète encore. »

« Si tu veux, personnellement je m'en fiches. Qu'allons-nous préparer, cette fois ? »

***

La journée se finissait. Epuisé, Harry se laissa choir sur son lit, dans le dortoir vide de toute autre présence. Par la barbe de Merlin, heureusement que le week-end était là ! Durant toute sa scolarité, il n'avait pas connu semaine de cours plus fatigante : devoir se mettre dans la peau d'un personnage inexistant, sympathiser avec des gens qu'il méprisait, regarder ses parents et les maraudeurs sans pouvoir leur parler librement…

Mais il sourit en repensant aux instants qui avaient éclairé cette semaine : Liana, le fou-rire du matin, et puis… la fille de la bibliothèque. Lily. Sa mère. Il avait pu lui parler, ne serait-ce que quelques mots, et la regarder, presque la toucher… Il voulait la revoir, et pouvoir tout lui avouer. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Il soupira douloureusement, enfermant ses pensées dans le grenier de son esprit. Il était 18 heures. Il avait le temps d'aller faire un tour en balai. Il se leva et prit le balai qui lui avait été donné. Tout en montant les marches qui le conduisirent au dehors, il sentait ses muscles réagirent violemment, en réponse à son entraînement avec Dumbledore.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, juste au début de la séance et à la fin : Harry ne voulait pas trop s'apitoyer sur lui-même devant Albus, et ce dernier préférait laisser Harry décider de se confier ou non. Alors, leurs échanges s'étaient restreints à un simple cours de duel approfondi… Qui avait été rude pour les deux protagonistes, mais surtout pour l'étudiant qui avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Son vol le ramena à la réalité de la fatigue qui tenaillait son corps meurtri. C'était une fatigue physique, beaucoup plus agréable que la fatigue morale de d'habitude. Rapidement, il se posa et alla à la douche.

En rentrant au château, il croisa Peter et Remus qui lui firent un signe de la main. Avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent, il les appela.

« Dites ! Vous n'êtes pas avec vos amis ? »

« Non, il ont disparu depuis ce matin. »

« Intéressant… Seraient-ils honteux ? »

« C'est une belle théorie. Mais ne rêvons pas trop non plus ! »

Harry sourit. Peut-être pouvait-il se rapprocher de ces deux-là. Ce serait bon pour son moral et aussi pour sa stratégie de rapprochement avec ses parents et son parrain. Mais, pas bon du tout pour ses relations avec les Serpentards. Oh, et puis tant pis ! Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, sa vie n'était pas censée être juste de la manipulation. Alors, il fit ce que son cœur lui dictait.

« Demain, ça vous dirait de faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ? »

Remus plissa les yeux, méfiant, mais Peter avait déjà mis les deux pieds dans le plat :

« Bien sûr ! Mais… Si James et Sirius ne veulent pas ?... »

Remus voulut rattraper la situation et ne pas faire passer Peter pour un lâche.

« Tant pis. On a le droit de faire ce qu'on veut. »

« D'accord ! Alors à demain, 14 heures, à l'entrée du village ! »

Et Harry s'en alla, non sans leur avoir souri une dernière fois. La journée du lendemain se présentait bien.

***

Et il avait raison. James et Sirius avaient un peu protesté à l'idée que leurs deux amis aillent au village sorcier sans eux, mais ils avaient finalement admis qu'ils avaient le droit à leur liberté.

C'est ainsi que Remus et Peter se présentèrent au rendez-vous. Les trois sorciers se rendirent à des endroits peu fréquentés mais fréquentables, dans le but qu'on ne puisse pas les voir ensemble et que ça ne remonte pas aux oreilles Griffondors et Serpentardes.

Les discussions furent animées, mais Harry avait un peu la tête autre part : et s'il avertissait les deux amis de leur destin ? Ne serait-ce pas précipité ? Briserait-il leur lien déjà fragile en leur révélant un tel secret ? Et s'ils ne le croyaient pas ? Après tout, c'était très invraisemblable, et puis, qui était-il pour en savoir autant ? Mais y aurait-il un autre moment pour le faire ?

Finalement, il décida de prendre Peter et Remus à part. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer, Harry retint Peter et rassura Remus :

« Tu peux y aller, j'ai juste quelque chose à lui dire. »

« D'accord. Peter, à tout à l'heure ! »

Quand ils furent seuls, le Griffondor se tourna vers Harry, curieux. Ils étaient dans une rue peu encombrée, et ils s'assirent sur un banc qui paraissait moins humide que les autres. Le silence s'éternisa, puis Harry poussa un petit soupir.

« C'est dur de se lancer. Ecoute, Peter, écoute sans m'interrompre, s'il te plaît. »

« Bien sûr »

« Merci. Je ne peux pas te dire comment, mais je sais quelque chose te concernant, quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire… »

***

Remus était parti, laissant Peter aux mains d'Harry. Il avait confiance en lui ; enfin, une confiance assez limitée, car ils ne se connaissaient pas bien. Néanmoins, en marchant à vive allure dans le froid du mois de novembre vers Poudlard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter. Et si James et Sirius avaient raison, qu'Harry était mangemort ? Non, non, c'était impossible. Mais…

Il ralentit peu à peu, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Il resta ainsi, immobile, pendant un long moment, quand une odeur lui parvint, aussitôt suivie d'un bruit de pas.

« Alors, Lupin, on dirait que tu as perdu tes maîtres, hein _le chien_ ? »

« Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Severus. Laisse-moi en paix, s'il te plaît. »

Severus soupira. Il devait admettre que des Maraudeurs, le loup-garou – ce n'était plus un secret pour lui – était celui qu'il détestait le moins. Remus ne faisait qu'assister ses amis. Un parallèle le frappa soudainement : ils se ressemblaient. Lui suivaient ses compagnons Serpentards, essayant de s'intégrer dans un groupe, et Remus tentait, lui, de se faire accepter en tant qu'hybride.

Ainsi, il décida de faire une trêve. Peut-être que le Griffondor n'était pas si bête que ça.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Remus. »

* * *

Alors, quelles sont vos réactions ?

Bizz,

Gaya.


End file.
